leagueofangelsfireraidersfandomcom-20200222-history
Train
Overview Training allows players to quickly level up their Angels and Heroes. The training system includes both Training Slots for continuous experience increases and Experience Potions for instant boosts. Training System Auto '''Training and '''Manual '''Training are available in League of Angels: Fire Raiders . Auto Training is accomplished by using the Training Slots available on the Train screen. While a Hero or Angel is in a Training slot, they will gain experience continuously. This training mode continues to work while players are logged out. Returning to the Train screen will show how much progress the characters in training have made. Players begin with three Training Slots unlocked at the White or Common level. Players can use Diamonds to unlock additional Training Slots or upgrade existing Training Slots. Unlocking a new slot costs 500 Diamonds. Upgrading an existing slot starts at a cost of 1000 Diamonds and increases in price each time that slot is upgraded. The upgrades follow the same color system as hero ranking. '''Manual Training allows the player to place an Angel or Hero in the Training Slot and then boost their experience instantly using Experience Potions. The Player first selects a potion from the right side of the screen and then clicks on a training Angel or Hero to increase Exp. Players can keep pressing on the Angel or Hero’s image to continue increasing Exp. About Training Slots : Common Training Slot: This only uses 88 Diamonds to unlock a Common Training Slot. The base rate for this slot is Exp*900 each hour and Exp*21600 every day. : Uncommon Training Slot: Angels or Heroes can receive Exp*180 more every hour and Exp*4320 more in a day. Players can use 20 Diamonds to buy 10 Medium Exp Potions from Mysterious Merchant. Each Medium Exp Potion brings Exp*300. If players use a Uncommon Training Slot, they can save 29 Diamonds a day. : Players don’t need to exchange Trial Tokens and Arena Tokens for Exp Potions. Angels or Heroes can receive Exp*25920 a day from the Uncommon Training Slot. *'Excellent Training Slot': Compared with Uncommon Trainin'''g Slot, Angels or Heroes can receive '''Exp*360 more every hour and Exp*8640 more in a day. *'Epic Training Slot': This uses 688 Diamonds to unlock an Epic Training Slot. Compared with Excellent Training Slot, Angels or Heroes can receive Exp*540 more every hour and Exp*12960 more a day. Angels or Heroes can receive Exp*47520 a day from the Epic Training Slot. *'Legendary Training Slot': Compared with Excellent Training Slot, Angels or Heroes can receive Exp*720 more every hour and Exp*17280 more a day. Angels or Heroes can receive Exp*64800 a day from the Legendary Training Slot How To Use Training Slots #Click the image of an idle Training Slot. '''Select '''a Hero from the pop-out interface to start the training. #The system will count Exp for the Hero in the Training Slot once every 5 minutes. When the Hero has enough Exp to upgrade, the system will automatically upgrade the Hero . #Players can select 4 speedup items from the system. Click on an item and then click on the Hero’s image to use it. IMG_0714.PNG|AngelTraining Herotraining.png Training.png EXP Potions EXP List Per Hero Level In this table you can find how many EXP you need to level your hero for each level and how many small xp pots it takes to do that (rounded up). Finally, it shows the total xp from level 5 (and the total number of small XP pots you'd need). Category:Enhancing